Mass Effect: Advanced Warfare
by The Bloody Chaos Lord
Summary: "The right man in the right place can make all the difference." Well I might not be the right man but I am in the right place to shake things up. So welcome to the future of Advanced Warfare.
1. Chapter 1

**hello everybody, This is my first story and I hope you enjoy this I got this idea from the Grey Lichlord harry potter story on fanfiction but changed somethings. Read and review please.**

I woke up in an alleyway which was strange as last I remembered I was in bed at home. Wondering where I was I walked towards the alley entrance. Looking down I saw I was wearing my usual t-shirt and simple black cargo pants from a military surplus store and my black trench coat.

Seeing several buildings I didn't recognize I reached into my pocket for my phone instead all I found was a piece of paper and a USB stick. Opening the note I read to myself.

"Hello Kevin, no doubt you're wondering what the hell happened to you, well I was bored and decided you will entertain me. I can't wait to see the events unfold from your appearance here. Remember the right man in the right place can change everything. Although your more the wrong man in the wrong place. Good Luck."

I could figure out what the note meant and headed out to find a way back home. I walked for about five minutes when I saw something on the street or someone. Ten feet in front of me minding his own business was a Salarian. At first I wondered if I was seeing things or someone was cosplaying.

Walking past I realized either I was crazy or it was a real Salarian in front of me. I stopped the next human I saw and asked the date. "Sure, it's November 17, 2169 by the human calendar." I nodded my thanks and walked on. Seeing a sign saying I was in New York City I was relieved that I was dropped on Earth and not some random planet or station.

Seeing a library I headed inside and asked for a private booth with a computer terminal. Once I was alone I plugged in the USB and opened the first file. Immediately blueprints came up for the RE-105 and XOS-9 Exo-Suits from advanced warfare. "Holy Shit!" I yell and in return received a glare and Shhhh from the librarian. Looking sheepish I return to the computer and open other files randomly.

All of them contained blueprints and data on weapons and tech from advanced warfare even the prosthetic limb Jack Mitchell has after he loses his arm.

With this tech I could easily become good enough to join Shepard's team, was my first thought as I read this but then an even better idea came to mind, it would take time but I had thirteen years before the events of the first game to get started and who ever dropped me here even gave me an ID and a bank account with a modest fortune to start with.

I used the extra-net to look some things ups and chuckled quietly to myself, "_Oh yes I am going to shake things up."_

**Two years later**

Caemus Agtius lay angrily in his hospital bed as he waited for his doctor to show his face.

"Twenty years I have served the Hierarchy and they just discharge me and forget me like I am nothing!" He ranted to himself even if he was lucky to survive the IED some pirates used on his squad.

He lost his entire right arm and the lower half of his right leg as well. He had been honorably discharged but they wouldn't help him receive a prosthetic to replace his lost limbs and unfortunately prosthetics cost a lot of credits due to few companies see any worth in developing the technology.

A knock at the door caused Caemus to look up expecting his doctor to tell him the bad news about his limbs, instead he saw a Human standing there in a nice clean dark navy suit and tie.

"What do you need Human, I am waiting for my doctor so you might want to be quick."

The Human nodded and walked in and stood next to his bed. "Caemus Agtius correct?" At Caemus's nod he continued, "Hello my name is Kevin Irons and I am the owner of a beginning para-military company but I need talented soldiers to help get my men up to acceptable combat readiness and a friend gave me your name."

Caemus laughed, "Well Kevin if you don't mind me using your name," at Kevin's nod he continued, "I am not going to be much help to you in my condition unless you just wan an advisor."

To his surprise Kevin laughed. "No offense Caemus I wouldn't have come if I didn't think you could help. I don't just deal in military projects but many others as well. The loss of your limbs can easily be fixed by my cybernetic implants groups."

Kevin pulled out a computer pad that showed a Human getting fitted for a replacement leg that almost looked completely real.

"I can easily give you an arm and leg for your services, literally. Now you don't," Kevin was interrupted by the entranced of two Turians, both female one around thirty-four and the other ten.

Caemus was surprised to see his wife and daughter here. "Sorry these are my wife Anana and my daughter Seivia."

Kevin walked over and shook Anana's hand, "Hello Mrs. Agtius I was just offering your husband a job offer in my company." He smiled at Seivia and turned back to Caemus and handed him a small card.

"My cybernetics team will talk with your doctors about those replacements at no cost, think of them as incentives to join my company I hope to hear from you Mr. Agtius."

Kevin walked out and Anana turned to her husband. "Who was that and what did he mean replacements?" Caemus looked at the card. On it was an Inverted V with a red triangle inside the V with a number and the phrase "_A Way Forward."_

"A new start," was all he said. Two days later he called the number and heard Kevin's voice, "I accept the job, when do I start?"

Kevin laughed, "We start as soon as your released Caemus and welcome to Atlas Corporations."

**okay i I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will try to have the next chapter up in a week. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, sorry about the wait but I work at a grocery store and it is insane at Thanksgiving. Anyway A few things first.**

**Shashenka: Yes the chapters shall be longer but I won't have Kevin be a Spectre. Shepard is the first Human Spectre and I don't plan on changing that, also he will be CEO of Atlas so he wouldn't really be a candidate for it. He will have his fair share of fights but is more the man behind the battles meeting clients and other things like interviews.**

**Guest Q: you will find out in a few chapters and yes the Reapers are in for a fight.**

**Victor: Atlas will fight the Reapers but in a larger galactic sense. Atlas will have a few thousand men at least so will they will operate in more areas but Shepard will have support from them.**

**Also I am scooting the Torfan attack three years early.**

* * *

><p><strong>Torfan Assualt <strong>

**2175**

2nd Lieutenant Sarah Shepard behind a Dragon's Tooth 500 feet from the slaver's position(these are square-pyramidal fortifications made of concrete used to stop tanks and mechanized infantry) as the slavers and pirates fired on the advancing Alliance Marines. The Makos and Grizzly's were stopped causing the marines to have to advance through a meat grinder while the tanks could only fire long range shots that missed more then hit. Thanks to the entrenched enemy forces to advance would cause huge losses and still probably fail.

"Command, this is 2nd Lieutenant Sarah Shepard we need support the enemy has stopped our armor from supporting us. Anything would help us."

"Lieutenant, This Captain Weaver of the _ACV Atlas Rising_. Support is on it's way."

"Captain Weaver, who the fucking hell are you the only Alliance ships here are the SSV Ain Jalut and SSV Hastings. I want to know who the hell your working for!"

**Captain Weaver P.O.V**

Will sighed as he listened to Shepard. "I work for Atlas Corporation and we were hired to find and rescue Inata Edonus as hired by her mother Naari Edonus. The intel her mother gained from a friend in the STG confirms her presence on Torfan. We have infantry and heavy armor enroute to your location."

Will turned and motioned for the comm. to shut off and headed back to his chair. "Send the 1st swarm to cover the landers. Send a message to Mr. Irons, tell him that we have arrive over Torfan and are landing troops on the planet using the new drop pod system the engineers designed and we have the 1st swarm covering them, end message."

Will looked towards the planet as he thought over the last three years since the starting of Atlas and the creation of the _Atlas Rising,_ the first privately owned carrier in the galaxy. He had just finished his training for naval combat in a Citadel training school specializing in carrier combat which the rest of the galaxy was still learning from Humanity. Shortly after his graduation Kevin approached him offering him a job on the _Atlas Rising _for Atlas Corporations. He had jumped at the chance even before seeing the ship itself, which took half a year after his hiring to finish. The ship was 1.17km in length by 352 meters in width and 414 meters in height. The entire ship was based off an old video game warship called the _Pillar of Autumn _from Halo. The ship was built with the bare minimum of Ezzo tech except enough to use the Mass Relays and kinetic barriers. The carrier had 2 meters of titanium armor which was unusual for ships of any type and had a fusion drive.

The _Atlas _had four large hangars built into it to hold another difference between it and it's cousins in other fleets, this ship used drones as it's fighter and bomber compliment instead of human piloted ships. While not having a living being's ability to change on the fly they were smaller allowing more to be stored on the ship and less causalities in battle. There were 18 Guardian defense lasers and 22 50mm defense guns and 300 light missile pods as defense. The carrier also had two medium range ship to ship cannons which unknown to the larger galaxy actually were _ACTUAL LASER CANNONS. _Will couldn't wrap his head around that fact still. He even heard that infantry level laser guns were in the works but no actual truth was believed in those rumor.

* * *

><p><strong>Torfan's Surface<strong>

Sarah was wondering about the arrival of these mercs could she trust them, probably not since they only follow the paycheck. Looking up she saw large blocky pods fall from orbit with what appeared to be more normal drop ships and several strange black cloudy shapes. "Someone figure out what the hell those cloudy looking thins are now!" She turned headed back to the men at the lines still holding at the Dragon's Teeth. "Okay men, apparently some rich Asari hired some mercs to save her daughter and they are landing now so stay professional and lets show everyone why true militaries are still their best defense."

A private called out, "Who did they hire boss, Blue Suns, The Eclipse, Blood Pack or is it some rinky dink group no ones ever heard of?"

Shepard laughed, "Close, some group called Atlas Corporations. I personally never heard of them, has anybody?"

A figure leaned against a Tooth and nodded and spoke I a flanging voice, "Yeah I've heard of them. They are about three years old but what are composed of veterans and specially trained troopers. They also have some pretty advanced tech."

Sarah looked over and noticed the figure was a Turian who was looking at her. He was a dark grey with light green markings with a small red patch on his left cheek bone. "Caemus Agtius, Commanding Officer of the Atlas forces, pleasure to meet you."

Sarah nodded and asked, "How do you intend on getting inside? The Dragon's Teeth are keeping us from getting armor in to use as cover."

Caemus laughed, "These won't stop the Titans and the ASTs will be able to maneuver between them." He turned and waved a hand to three tanks waiting, they started to shake as the treads shifted forward and pressed down to create legs and started to march over the Dragon's teeth as Atlas troopers filed through the Teeth covering each other and moving from Tooth to Tooth. Shepard looked closer and noticed that there were Humans, Turians, Asari, and even two Quarians and a Salarian. She as surprised as most merc groups only hired from two maybe three species only usually.

As they marched forward the tanks arrived on the far side and lowered allowing the men to use them as cover. Shepard motioned for her troops to stay in position and allow the troopers to advance. "Lets see how they do if they succeed we advance if they fail we find another way across." The Titans rolled forward firing their smoothbore cannons and heavy machine guns. The infantry stayed behind the tanks ducking out to fire in bursts as they advanced across the No-Mans-Land. With the Titans support the Slavers were quickly pushed back inside the base and Shepard's team advanced to the base's doors.

Caemus looked at her team in mild irritation and shook his head. "Our VIP is three floors down on the far side of the complex. Your people are on the second floor close to the elevator since they were to be shipped to the slave markets on Khar'shan in three days. My men are headed to three you are on your own once we hit the second floor. Unfortunately the elevator in the back of the first floor which is 65 feet across. My plan is throw some flash bangs in and swarm them quickly. " He turned to his men shouted orders, "Alright, Assault Exos I want Exo-Shields in front with the rest firing over their shoulders. I want the bombardiers to ready flash bangs in their Exo-Luanchers to fire on my command."

A new trooper ran up. "Caemus, Mr. Irons is on the comms, he wants to speak to you sir." Caemus grabbed the comms receiver and spoke, "Yes Mr. Irons?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Citadel<strong>

**Presidium**

**Kevin's P.O.V**

I spoke, "Caemus I have Mrs. Edonus here with me, how is the operation going?" Caemus spoke quickly, "The operation is going well. We are about to breech the main doors on the base now. We have confirmed the presence of Inata with the implanted tracker signal her mother supplied to us. If ther is nothing else sir, I think the slavers are getting antsy?" "Go ahead with the Op, Caemus."

As I spoke with Mrs. Edonus to keep her calm two Turian C-Sec officers came up to us. "You are Kevin Irons correct?" The lead officer asked bluntly. I nod, "I am, may ask what this is about?"

He shrugged, "I was given orders to bring you before the Council that's all I know sir, sorry." I nodded and turned to Naari and gave her Captain Weaver's contact information n the _Atlas Rising_. "Captain Weaver will contact you once we have your daughter aboard the _Atlas Rising." _I turned to the officers and nod, "I am ready when you are officers." They directed me to the nearest quick transport terminal and headed to the Council Chambers.

Ten minutes later I stood waiting for the Council to acknowledge my presence. _I wish they would hurry up. Lazy slow annoyances. _Finally I stood before them. They looked the exact same as in the game even down to the same clothing. I had a flah back to my first time seeing them in Mass Effect. They weren't really that awe inspiring though.

The Asari Councilor, Tevos, spoke first. "We have heard some strange reports from our STG teams that your company has built fielded your own Dreadnought. I am sorry but due to the Treaty of Farixen we will have to have I decommissioned and taken apart." I growl in irritation at the uselessness of this meeting. "The _ACV Atlas Rising _is a carrier not a dreadnought. It is not restricted by the Treaty and there are no restrictions on private companies preventing them from building and fielding dreadnoughts or carriers so I am afraid I see no reason for this meeting so if that is all I will take my leave I am sure you have other things to do." Out of the corner of my eye I see the Volus Ambassador lightly bouncing on his feet which makes me chuckle. _Probably trying to get a Council seat. Again. _

Quintus growled and spoke harshly, "No private company needs a carrier anyway. You will hand over the piece of junk or we will take it from you!" I sigh as I realize that this is caused by the fact not even the Blue Suns have anything above cruiser size in anything beyond the rare centuries old dreadnought that couldn't stand face to face with a tip-top cruiser. "I have every right to have the _Atlas Rising _there is no law or regulation stating I can't as my men built it and I paid for the materials. You just don't like the idea of a carrier being in the hands of a Private Military Company. Well, too bad. I am on the right side of the law on this and there is nothing you can do to change it. If you change the Treaty just to seize my ship everyone will see that your willing to twist the law to suit your own private needs."

The Council froze at that, after all they would lose standing in the eyes of the public and possibly impeached. Tevos nodded, "Yes you are correct but I wd likeyou to understand that having a carrier in the hands of a merc gro-" I interrupted her, "Atlas Corporations is a Private Military Company not a merc group. We do not do use illegal means to gain money like slave running or drug smuggling. Now I know what your going to say but I don't care. I am keeping the _Atlas Rising _and I have men in combat situations so I have more important matters to attend to. Have a nice day." With that I strode off as the Council was stunned by my remark.

As I headed for the Cab Terminal a Human woman came up to me, "Mr. Irons, Khalisah al-Jilani Westerlund News, may I have a few minutes of your time?" I turn towards her for a second and nod, "I have time for three questions no more. I have men in the field and things to do."

She nods and speaks quickly, "The Council was trying to take possession of the _Atlas Rising _correct? Possibly to keep Humanity below everybody else, how do you feel about the anti-humanism actions of the Council."

I shake my head, "The Council isn't targeting the Alliance but Atlas due to the fact we have to allegiance to them and a carrier or even a dreadnought in prime condition would scare anybody. Next question."

She nods, "Your company is relatively young compared to the merc gangs in the Terminus, how do you intend to compete as a Private Military Group?" I nod, "Yes but where they accept anyone within the species they recruit from and just give them basic training and armaments, we at Atlas hire mainly veterans and trained personnel but when we do hire green men we ensure they are trained to be the best we can make them. We also equip them with the best gear we have which is extensive like our Exo-suits which can enhance the wearer's speed and strength to near Krogan levels."

She seems surprised, "There have been rumors of your troopers have exotic weapons and gear but no confirmed sightings or reports. What kind of tech do your men use Mr. Irons?" I grin, "I could tell you or your Network can come to Atlas Headquarters for a full interview in say two weeks I will have my people contact your managers Ms. al-Jilani." I nod to her and enter my cab.

* * *

><p><strong>Torfan <strong>

**Same Time**

Caemus hung up and turned to the troopers, "Alright the Boss says to get your lazy asses in gear and lets get this done. Get it done in an hour and first rounds are on me tonight." The nine troopers grin at him. Faen'Naedor nar Neema grinned, "We are holding you to that boss." He readied his Exo-Launcher to fire a flash bang. Caemus chuckled and they stacked up at the door. Caemus threw the door open and two flash bangs were launched in after three seconds an explosion of light went of and a loud bang the ten marines rushed in and quickly swept the room firing on the six pirates inside. entering the elevator with the Alliance troops and Shepard watched as Caemus pulled a roll of strange fabric an planted it on one side of the door and rolled it out across to the other side as three men kneeled behind it. When the door opened dozens of pirates and slavers fired upon the opening.

Shepard was surprised as the fabric held up against the mass accelerator fire as the Atlas troops fired back but to her surprise instead of over heating like most weapons they had magazines instead of vents. As she waited for her assault rifle to cool he yelled at Caemus, "What kind of guns are you using? I didn't think anybody still used mag loaders anymore."

Caemus grins, "Our rifles use old Human bullets but have mass accelerator in the barrel to enhance the bullet speed and force. Guns hit harder and faster with bigger bullet holes in return. My rifle is an ARX-160 with an integrated red dot sight and a fore grip." He leans out and fires a three round burst hitting a Batarian in the chest and ripping his chest to shreds.

Shepard had to admit the weapons were more effective at putting holes in people. As the Alliance troops advanced under covering fire from the Atlas men she noticed that only a few cages were occupied. The rest were empty after twelve minutes of frenzied combat the room was secured and Caemus had two men go and get an AST whatever that was. She walked over to him. "Is your VIP here?" He shook his head. "No her tracking beacon is down lower in the next floor."

The elevator returned and Shepard got her first look at an AST. The mech was _HUGE _and it was a solid black. Looking closer Shepard realized it was being piloted by a Quarian. The left arm had a large machine gun hooked into it and a light cannon on his right arm and what appeared to be a missile launcher on it's back.

Piling into the elevator she couldn't help but be nervous at standing next to it, the doors opened and the AST stepped forward and raised it's machine gun and opened fire, the amount of bullets it pumped out was insane. Not even thirty seconds of fire and a pile of brass was sitting at it's feet. The Quarian was walking forward yelling at the top of his lungs, "Keelah se'lai Mother Fuckers!" Which was surprising due to the more Human parts of the saying.

The Slavers and Pirates weren't equipped to handle the overwhelming firepower of the AST and quickly started to fold to the Atlas forces. Then the AST used the launcher on it's back to fire a dozen mini guided missiles into the remaining pirates. The room went silent after that. Camus yelled out, "Clear the room make sure that's all of them. Faen find me Ms. Edonus please." Quickly he found her in one of the far cells. "Found her boss! We are going to need medical once we get her on board the _Atlas_."

Caemus nodded and turned to Shepard, "Well Shepard it was nice working with you. I will leave the base to you and pull my men out."

* * *

><p><strong>Citadel<strong>

Caemus called Kevin and reported the mission's success to the joy of Mrs. Edonus. Kevin grinned an told Caemus to get their boys home safely. As Kevin left the area heading to his personal ship a shadowed figure watched him leave, "The target is leaving sir," it listened for a moment and nodded and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well everybody that is the end of chapter two. please read and review and let me now what you think. Next chapter: The Interview at Atlas' colony headquarters.<strong>


	3. war on New Baghdad

**Hey everybody I am back. Now I have something's to say. One, no Kevin won't pull an Irons, Manticore probably won't even be mentioned. He also makes references to Advanced Warfare as a private joke for him. The name of the colony is an example. To the guest, the Atlas Rising isn't over powered. It is actually slightly shorter then a Dreadnought and it's metal armor, while stronger against kinetic strikes, will easily be melted by GUARDIAN fire. The laser cannons are just stronger GUARDIANS nothing more. NathanHale2 I thank you for your constructive criticism and am working on it, thank you for the advice. **

**Now on with the show. I don't own Mass Effect or Advanced Warfare.**

* * *

><p>Lidira Atrius looked over the Atlas Corporation colony of New Baghdad, nobody could tell why that name had been chosen. She worked for Citadel News Network and had taken the assignment after Mr. Irons invited them with Westerlund News. Her co-interviewer was a Human named Alice Collin. They had a crew of two each with a six man security team of six citadel security officers. The Council wanted to send a Spectre but Mr. Irons put his foot down at that idea. She looked at New Baghdad and sighed, the trip took three months to plan since Atlas Security had to screen everyone going down to where they went for preschool.<p>

The planet had three large landmasses on it that were primarily covered to deserts. The planet was actually strangely cooler and had a large water content in its atmosphere. The second largest landmass had a massive city covering a third of it. The smallest land mass that was covered in a large plain was being used as a testing ground for their newer tech they were developing. The planet was surrounded by destroyer wolf packs and small clusters of corvettes. There were three cruisers escorting the Atlas Rising. Other then the Atlas Rising and the three cruisers, the rest of the ships were repaired and renovated Human, Turian, and Asari ships.

As she stood there Caemus stepped up next to her, "We will be landing in a few minutes, Ms. Atrius." She turned to him and nodded, "So, Mr. Agtius, how did you come to start working for Mr. Irons?" He laughed. "I had lost my right arm and the lower half of my leg to an I.E.D from an assault on a pirate base in the Terminus for the Hierarchy."

She looked surprised and looked at his arm and leg. "You seem to have all four limbs, Mr. Agtius." He laughed, "That's how I met Kevin, he literally walked into my hospital room and laid it out flat. He offered to replace my arm and leg with Atlas's advanced prosthetics after he offered me the job as his commanding officer of the Atlas PMC forces. I agreed two days later as I was getting used to my new arm and leg. I have upgraded it since with the help of our scientists and engineers."

She smiled, "What kind of upgrades can you get?" "My computer Specialist had his left arm replaced with one stuffed to the brim inside with memory space and all the hacking and splicing gear he could which has increased his hacking skills immensely. Now I believe we are landing now."

As they disembarked from the shuttle she saw Kevin Irons standing below the landing platform next to a jeep. As her and Alice walked over him he smiled and shook their hands and spoke, "Hello women, it's a pleasure to have you here. Now we will have a short tour of the facilities and then have the interview at my office. Any questions before we start?"

They shook their heads and he grinned, "Then lets start. Please women first." They got inside the jeep and it started up and rolled forward. As they drove through the streets they could see people walking around and as they passed a courtyard they watched three VTOL transports hover as three dozen men dropped out and headed to a large building. Alice noticed, "What is that building?" Kevin smiled almost evilly, "That is the Training Dome. It uses holo-screens and changeable scenery to allow the men to train in almost any environment in the galaxy."

As a large swarm of combat drones flew over their heads Kevin started a speech that seemed to have almost a person importance to him. "We are the largest PMC force in the galaxy. We don't see policy, we sell Power. We re a super power for hire." They past a Titan tank that was marching in front of them with a trio of marines riding on it. "But power isn't just about destroying things but also creating them. Mindor, Eden Prime, and other colonies have hired us to help them either rebuild after pirate attacks when the Council or Alliance or whatever government they came from say they can't or won't help them for whatever reason. Atlas however is willing to help them."

They slowed to a stop in front of a large one story grey metal building. "Please follow me." He exited the jeep and headed to the door. "Hey Jim, how is the wife doing with the pregnancy?" "She is doing fine Mr. Irons. The babies due in two months but the doc said she was the picture of health and as long as she rested she would be okay."

Kevin smiled and nodded as he held a badge in front of a scanner that beeped then the door unlocked. Walking through they were in a large room filled with Various species working on various things. One group was watching a man climb metal wall with just gloves. Across the room a Turian in an EXO was fighting three Humans and two Turians in hand to hand and was winning. Kevin grinned, "He is wearing our new EXO the XOS-9 Assault EXO, they don't stand a chance in hell or Tartarus."

They walked through a short hallway and could see a Quarian holding a riot shield blocking the fire from a sentry gun emplacement. "That EXO-Shield can hold up to 50-caliber anti-tank rounds without breaking although of course repeated fire or a lot of it will break it eventually." Entering a room full of cybernetics and components they saw a group of Asari, Quarians, and Salarians working on various mechanical devices. "This is where most of our teams devices come from and all of our prosthetics. We work with the best materials we can get to ensure the quality of our men's gear."

They then walked to a firing range where the guards looked around excited. Kevin grinned, "Now unlike most of the galaxy we don't use venting systems to fire our guns. They fire actual bullets using a mass accelerator to allow the round to be almost as fast a mass accelerator rifle but hits harder as the bullet pierces better and is colossal compared to the grain of sand sized metal regular rifles fire." He turned to a table and picked up an assault rifle. "This is a Bal-27. It's fully automatic with a thirty round clip and a firing rate of 857 RPM. It can even increase as the trigger is held down." He turned and hit a button as several static and moving targets lit up. Firing in quick bursts he hit the targets. After he was done a mechanical voice spoke over the intercom and said, "Round one complete, you have a accuracy of 87.63%."

"While our weapons are bigger we have to use clips of ammunition. But still we have the age old idea od pouches of ammo to fall back on." He turned and they were about to leave when alarms sounded across the facility. Kevin activated a com-link in his cufflink and yelled, "What is with all the alarms? Okay start the defense protocols, I want everyone ready for them." He turned to them, "I am afraid the interview will have to wait. We have Eclipse incoming towards New Baghdad and they aren't answering hails. We are currently evacuating the civilians to the bunkers while the militia and security forces are bunkering down. Our military forces will flow between hot spots." He turned and walked down the corridor and entered a room marked "War Room". He walked around the room barking orders to the men and women sitting at stations. "I want the bunkers sealed tight. I want the T-600 hover tanks to patrol the side roads and Titans hold the main roads. Get AGRs to keep the alleyways secure. I don't want these bastards to be able to take a step without them getting a bullet in the ass."

An Asari turned from her station and yelled, "Sir, We are reading Blood Pack and Blue Suns ships behind the Eclipse. We are reading over three hundred ships, six dreadnoughts, forty cruisers and the rest are frigates with what appeared to be destroyers scattered about. We must have really pissed them off, Sir." Kevin grinned, "Indeed, Astrima, indeed." He turned to a table as it lit up and showed a 3D model of the city. There were colored symbols showing the various units and troops across the city. "Is everything ready?" Caemus's voice came out of a speaker. "Yes, Sir. We are ready to kick some Merc ass!"

Kevin nodded slightly and turned, "Hail the lead ship. I want to give them a chance to turn tail and run." A few moments later an Asari with light blue freckle-like markings across her face appeared. She was probably over four hundred years old. "What do you want, Human?" She sneered. "I will not be bothered with pathetic threats from some barbaric monkey that barely discovered fire when my people were building an empire!" Kevin sighed and spoke before she could rant more. "Shut the fuck up you old shriveled cow!" She glared at him. "You Asari are arrogant hypocritical whores who spend almost all their life shaking their asses at men for a couple credits. Now that we insulted each other's species I am giving you a chance to flee with your lives. We are prepared to wipe you out to protect our homes, our way of life and our security. So go ahead and come down here we will put a bullet in your ass and send you crying to your mothers. We will not cower in the face of invaders, we will meet you at the door and kick you to the curb!"

He flipped her off and shut off the comm. "No offense to anyone here. I just find some Asari to be like that. My apologies now get me Project Deicide. I want this bitches ass on a plate." Moments later the screen shows a Quarian wearing a lab coat over his environ-suit. "Yes boss?" "Is Project Deicide ready?" The Quarian gave a nod and Kevin grinned, "Aim at the largest ship and let her rip!"

The large mass and magnetic accelerator hybrid cannon rose up and with a earth shattering roar fired an hundred ton slug right into the leading dreadnought and ripping it in half and impacting the frigate behind it. The dreadnought was dead in space while the frigate had ceased to exist. The Atlas defense fleet took advantage of the Mercs shock to press forward and start ripping into them, the destroyers pouring fire together into the dreadnoughts and cruisers while the corvettes flittered around the rest of the fleet taking pot shots.

Kevin grinned as the Mercs were on the defensive, unfortunately he knew that hey still carried the overall advantage due to their massive numbers.

"Will, pull your fleet to the right and allow the landers through. We can deal with them. I want you to make sure they can't gain orbital dominance." Will nodded and started to reposition his fleet to decimate the enemies left wing to pull them into to save their allies.

Matriarch Destrina Noystaso of Eclipse stood on her personal cruiser watching as the unique cruiser Atlas Rising pulled to the left of her to start decimating the Blue Suns there. "Amateurs, send the landers right and get them on the planet, I want that human's head on a plate."

Moments later the landers started moving. She grinned as she felt her victory was assured, she didn't think about the fact her opponent was wanting to get the landing forces out of the way while the fleets pounded upon each other.

Kevin grinned as the enemy commander took the bait, "I think it's time we showed our true power to the galaxy, don't you think boys?" The marines in the room grinned and approached. Gun rack and put in a security code to open it. Kevin turned to the table and activated the global comm frequency. "All elite security personnel, I am authorizing the use of the Em1, the EPM3, AE4, and Tac-19. Show these bastards the true might of Atlas. Vulcan satellites are available to sergeants."

* * *

><p>Across the city security forces rushed to armories to grab the limited amount of energy weapons, they couldn't wait to actually use the favored energy weapons especially the AE4 and Tac-19. They grinned as they saw the landers set down a couple miles outside the city. The artillery fired shells as the Mercs assaulted them with Mako tanks and other various light attack craft. The defenders fired a mix of Stinger M7s and MAHEMs. The molten balls of metal just burning through the armor as the Stingers blasting though and flinging shrapnel around.<p>

As the two sides traded fire the Mercs on foot caught up and added their weapons to the fire fight going on. The Atlas defenders were doing well overall but were out numbered by the Merc attackers. Across the cities edge the Mercs were able to push the Atlas forces back into the city. Unfortunately the advantage slowly crawled back due to the Atlas group's knowledge of the city and the Tac-19s incredible firepower in close quarters.

In other areas the fight was still going in the Mercs favor, such as the fire fight going on at the first corner to Main Street. Marcus McKinney was crouching behind a blown apart car holding an AMR9 sub machine gun with a grip and extended mags, the main fire arm of police forces. He took a peak over the hood and saw fourteen Blue Suns running into the fight firing rifles at the officers holding the corner.

He rose up and fire three five round bursts into the nearest Turian Blue Suns trooper. His shields flared for the first burst and shattered on the second and six holes appeared in his chest with the third burst. He ducked down under the return fire as he pulled a Semtex grenade out of his pouch and grabbed the fallen rear view mirror from the car he was behind and slowly raised it as the other two officers fired in quick bursts with their AMR9s. Finding the biggest cluster of six he triggered the grenade and threw it over hand at them.

BOOM! The grenade blew and shredded four of the troopers and flung the others away like rag dolls. Hearing a rumbling he turned to see a Grizzly tank rumbling around the corner fifty feet away as it rotated it's turret towards his partners position and fired. The officers basic armor and shields weren't designed to take tank fire and they were completely destroyed. Marcus knew he was dead as he watched the Blue Suns start forward under the powerful tank's protection. He turned and saw a MAAWS launcher fifteen feet away from him but at the moment might as well have been miles away from him.

Whispering a prayer to any god listening he ran full tilt towards the launcher as the troopers yelled out surprised and fired at him. A couple rounds glanced of his shields and sparked on the ground around him. Scooping up the launcher he fling himself towards cover as the ground the launcher had been on blew apart as a tank round hit. Marcus screamed in pain as shrapnel ripped through him.

Marcus moaned in pain as he slowly forced the launcher up and aimed at the Grizzly. "Burn in Hell Mother Fucker!" He pulled the trigger and died smiling as it blew when he Mercs poured a hailstorm of fire into him.

Across the city similar fights happened as with heavy losses the Mercs pushed Atlas forces back. Kevin quickly sent reinforcements to troubled spots as he watched security cameras to keep an eye on the fighting. "Send in AGRs 44-57 to sector G-12 and push that enemy armor column back from the entrance to bunker 8. Now!"

Kevin's security had tried to get him to evacuate to safety but he had refused to leave his men. Lidira and Sarah were video taping the entire thing and streaming it to their networks.

* * *

><p><strong>Citadel<strong>

On the Citadel it was the usual day to day events, arrests the occasional gun fight and politics for the most part. Which is why it was surprising as Citadel News and Westerlund News come up on all channels with breaking news.

"We have breaking news as the Atlas colony of New Baghdad is being attacked by a combined fleet of Blue Suns, Eclipse, and Blood Pack forces. Currently in the second hour of combat the Atlas forces are holding their own against the invading Mercs but are out numbered."

Tevos was watching the news with the other councilors as they saw videos of Atlas troops fighting Mercs in the streets and occasionally buildings. She turned to Quintus and asked seriously, "What chance do they have of pushing back the Mercs?"

He looked at her and shook his head, "If the Mercs don't take them seriously the Atlas will keep the planet. There were barely any aerial fighters among the Merc's landers and the Atlas forces use a large amount of drone fighters, this we definitely know, that will give air control to them and they won't think they have own until the Mercs are dead."

The Salarian councilor nodded and then rewound the video and magnified a section where they could see an Atlas trooper in full armor and heavy EXO firing an actual energy weapon at a Mako, melting through without triggering the kinetic barriers.

"Atlas seems to have developed infantry level energy weapons. Most fascinating!" He spoke excitedly. The others looked at him in shock, "A Merc group has energy weapons and all you can say is fascinating!?" Quintus roared at him.

Delatros nodded, "Yes, Atlas has obviously had them for a while but haven't used them except on New Baghdad. This shows they are not fully ready. Whether that is because to cumbersome or too energy consuming they had to be authorized by Mr. Irons himself. We have no real worry right now about their use." Tevos nodded and spoke, "Yes while troubling it doesn't seem to matter right now. We need to find out if this Merc band will continue into Citadel space."

Delatros turned to her. "It doesn't seem to be the case according to STG sources." Quintus interrupted him yelling, "I say we send a fleet to crush them as they pick over the of the colony. We get rid of that upstart Merc gang and discover how they created infantry sized energy weapons." Tevos shook her head, "We just need to maintain our patrols and boost their numbers, allow the Mercs tear each other apart. They are in the Terminus edge, we don't need to start a war."

* * *

><p>Gesrak Cosmachar walked through the street shifting irritably in the mercenary armor he was in, he was a respectable Batarian of the Hegemony and hated having to pretend to be apart of these pathetic Mercs. He was with a group of Batarian Special Intervention troopers under the order of the Hegemony to gather intact weapons and gear from the Atlas Corporation so the Hegemony could finally prove it's superiority to the lesser two eyed races. They were walking through a destroyed street and had seen no one so far, he felt it was kind of eerie with the dead silence. They spun around when they heard noise behind them, three of them opened up with their assault rifles, only to discover that it was just some loose bricks falling. Gesrak growled at the three who fired, "You imbeciles! You could have given away our position. Go check it out and make sure that it's nothing."<p>

He turned to other five. "You two stay here and keep a look out, you three search this building for anything interesting, we could find a body with it's gear. I doubt the Mercs have had the time to loot anything yet." He walked into a store to see it was just a book store. "Who even uses physical books anymore anyway?" He whispered and he swept his rifle across the room. He stepped closer to a rack and saw it was full of hunting books, from hunting Human wolves to Krogan Klixen. He was starting to browse them to see if any were any good when one of his men called him over. "Sir, we found one!" He yelled in a light whisper.

Gesrak jogged over to see a figure in full body armor with the Atlas logo emblazoned on the left side of the chest. The figure was a Human or Asari, most likely a Human due to the Asari's preference to light armor to enhance their mobility for biotics. The armor had a fully enclosed armored body with small gaps in the armor and it painted pure matte black. He looked to see how the figure did, he didn't see any bullet holes but it seemed that they had received a stab wound to a slit in the armor. There was blood across the ground. Gesrak turned to see that the three who had went to check the falling bricks hadn't returned yet. "One of you go get those three idiots and drag them back here. We have to secure this body and see if we can find more before the fighting stops."

Two headed out side when a _Crack _was heard as the first took a round to the skull which shattered, splattering his partner in gore as he was jerked to the side from an unseen assailant out of view. Gesrak whipped up his rifle and he looked at his remaining three troopers when two of them were hit with a wave of energy from behind them. He whipped around to see what they had thought was a dead Human was actually alive as he tackled him and brought him to the floor as he slammed his hand against the floor causing it to be flung away.

The Human punched him in the face and pulled a knife from his belt. He tried to bring it down on him but Gesrak grabbed the arms trying to stop him. They struggled to emerge from the fight victorious. Gesrak wrapped his legs around his assailant and rolled them over so he was on top and tried to turn the knife around. He was almost able to take the knife when a shot rang out and he felt a round impact his side and fling him off. As he hit a rack he saw his opponent stand and walk over to him. The figure pulled the helmet off and he saw that it was a Human female.

Alisha looked down at the Batarian who, she admitted to herself, nearly beat her bleed out on the floor. She grimaced and turned t the door. "Let's get out of here," she said to her team as she put her helmet back on and activated her camo, "we have invaders to hunt down." Her team grinned and faded from view as they left the street with no evidence they had been there except nine new corpses and some random bullet holes.

The Atlas Stealth and Infiltration Squad prided themselves on their ability to just disappear on the battlefield, a man once said the team could vanish in sunlight and appear in shadows. They were Atlas's best stealth and infiltration unit. Alisha grinned as they resumed their hunt for the bastards invading New Baghdad. _"Let's give them HELL!"_ she thought as they ran through the streets silently.

* * *

><p><strong>Well everyone that is chapter three. Sorry about the wait I wanted to make it longer but still. Also If anyone can find the reference I made in this chapter will get their own OC character. Also if anyone has any new tech ideas that could be possible, not like a plasma cannon or something crazy. It has to be believable to create in the Mass Effect or Call of Duty universes. Read and Review. Next chapter: <em>Retaliation.<em>**


	4. Mini chapter 35

**Hello everybody, this won't be a full chapter because for Christmas our entire family heads up into the mountains and no electronics are allowed. So far I have received great reviews but I need to clear something's up. One Kevin IS NOT FREAKING Kevin Spacey but based on my friend who's name is Kevin. He is that kind of guy who is an ass but people kind of like except when he's _pissing_ them off.**

**Achilles, your welcome. If you have any ideas PM if you have an account.**

**Ok for RandomReader, I agree I could have made the start better, but as for the science behind mass accelerator weapons actually you didn't do your _research._ A M.A(mass accelerator) generates heat due to the many added features like ammo shavers, auto aim correctors, and such as stated in the Mass Effect would you use full auto anyway, it's a waste of ammo.**

**Now the Atlas weapons use chemical propellant which does generate heat but not as much as a M.A rifle. Although I never said that they could fire constantly. As for cooling the only current day weapon that needs actual cooling are machine gun style weapons. Atlas only uses the M.A style for the mass lessening of the bullet but it still uses chemical propellant. The guns would have the same recoil as a regular current day rifle like the guns in Mass Effect do.**

**As for my lack of scientific knowledge all that kinetic energy goes to waste with a sand grain sized round that in actual reality would go straight through flesh and leave a tiny whole in your body unless it hit a bone. As for hitting armor unless it was seriously pathetic it would more likely spark and ricochet. So a regular bullet would still do more real damage.**

**Also a rail gun uses magnetic properties to function while Mass Effect weapons really just creat a corridor of massless space for the bullet to fire through like the mass relays.**

**As for the carrier Kevin doesn't want to rely on element Zero tech due to the Reapers monopoly on the knowledge of how the tech works. It's advantages are that it doesn't worry about heat like normal ships do since it doesn't use ezzo to fire its weapons. Also the smooth bore cannon is directly from the Advanced Warfare wiki. Now how about next time you want to just complain you actually sign in so I can just PM you and not waste my readers time with your whining. If you don't like it don't fucking read my story.**

12345line break54321

The fighting lasted nearly 13 hours after the initial shot and waged across New Baghdad as both sides tried to achieve victory. It wasn't until the Migrant Fleet had arrived in the system along with a few of Atlas's destroyers that had been on missions and assignments that the tide turned towards Atlas's side. It was lucky that the Fleet had come due to a deal made between Atlas and the Admiralty Board that Atlas could hire Quarian engineers directly from the Fleet and Atlas would pay them in raw materials.

After the last of the pirates had been dealt with and the dead recovered Kevin stood in the emergency boardroom to plan the their next move. Caemus looked for damage reports and causality lists. "We have over 2.5 million credits worth of damage and 35% of our man power is dead, that's 2500 men, Kevin. What's our plan here?"

Kevin looked over the city and sighed, "Rebuild while we can and gather our strength. Building better defenses is our top priority but we must find who sent those Mercs against us."

"Are you thinking it was the Council?"

Kevin shook his head, "they would have used the actual Turian Fleets instead and we would have lost. We don't have the numbers or fire power to face them yet."

Kevin look at a report, "Get me the Ghost Squad, we need intel and I know just the place."

12345line break54321

Omega

Kevin arrived at Omega on an Atlas business shuttle which was just an Asari pleasure yacht that had been armored better. Stepping out with two Atlas Heavy Troopers armed with AE4 Energy Assault Rifles Kevin smelled the air and nearly gagged, the smell of unwashed bodies, burning flesh and sewage made the air the most horrible smell ever.

Kevin strode forward and used the map on his omni-tool to find the fastest path to Afterlife. Reaching the door with a few broken arms from people bothering him and getting put down by his guards he walked past the line and handed 200 credits to the rather bored Krogan standing guard. "I believe I am on the approved list, wouldn't you say?" Kevin handed him a business card as well. "If this ever gets boring." The Krogan grinned and waved him inside. The room was loud and very crowded but Kevin just shouldered his way through towards the raised area where Aria was sitting. Allowing the guard to scan him Kevin walked up and stood before Aria.

"Well isn't this a surprise. The great Kevin Irons coming to Omega. What can I do for you today?" Aria smirked at him.

Kevin smiled lightly ignoring the light insult, "Well, you can tell everything you know about the Mercs who attacked us three days ago for starters."

"Why would I do that? You don't exactly expect me to do anything for free, now do you?"

Kevin gave a feral grin as he leaned forward, "Actually, yes I do. Unlike you I am not an egotistical fool that thinks she's untouchable. I have the firepower to take this station from you. You rule through fear but don't actually have the strength to back it up. So I can either rip this station apart for my answers or you can tell me and I will be on my way."

Aria glared at him and hissed, "You are surrounded by my people, do you honestly expect me to take that lying down? Omega has only one rule. Don't Fuck With Me!"

As she spoke Grizz reached forward to grab him when Kevin spun and grabbed his arm with his right arm as a telescopic baton came down from his left sleeve arcing with electricity as he forcibly spun Grizz and tazed him and shoved him. As this happened the Atlas troopers pulled their rifles out and pointed them at the other guards. Aria sat through all of this as if it didn't bother her in the slightest. Kevin took a moment to straighten his suit and turned back to her.

"I hope we can settle this like civilized people, Aria. I have no need to take your station and you want to remain in control of it. Just send me the information please and we stay friends, trust me Aria you will want me as a friend later in life. Let me know your answer when you decide bit do know you have a hour to choose."

As he walked away Aria growled and called after him, "Fine. The person your looking for is one of the local Eclipse leaders. I don't know which they kept their identity a secret."

Kevin walked over to her and smiled at her, "Thank you, Also a warning. In a few years a Paul Johnson will start working for you. Old enemies of his will come after him and your daughter," at this Aria stiffens slightly, "will be killed in the crossfire if she isn't warned."

He turned and walked out of the club with his two troopers behind him. Outside the Turian on his left asked, "What now, Sir?"

Kevin grinned, "_Retaliation._"

12345line break54321

**There is the new mini chapter. Kevin meets Aria T'Loak. Please review this and if possible sign in please. Makes it easier to answer reviews. Also I have five openings for OCs in Ghost Squad, they will be like an advanced version of the Ghosts in COD: Ghosts.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody due to the landslide win of continuing of the story with no time skip GreenRena I liked how you put it, "And God, The Lord, did say: THOU SHOLD NOT TIME-SKIP!" I laughed and loved it.

HolyKnight5 I do agree but I never thought about the eyes thing, I knew about their belief but did think to use it so I shall borrow that if you don't care.

Hiei-Uchiha I agree with that I should use this to introduce my OCs.

I have to say after dozens of reviews and PMs not a single person thought I should time skip so the majority won. I know some stories spend too long on events not tied to the games and people lose interest and I didn't want that.

12345pie54321

As Kevin walked away from Aria he pulled a phone from his pocket and dialed a number. After a minute he spoke to the person on the line, "Operation Silent Night is a go. You have 12 hours to get he job done and get to extraction before the assualt." He listened to something and nodded, "Aria will not be a problem on this. Good luck Ghost team."

12345pie54321

Alisha Graham close the line to Mr. Irons phone and turned to her team. "Operation Silent Night is a go our target is Sha'ir Shiyma, the local Eclipse leader. Our mission to extract her an pull any computer files we can on their planned operations." She was carrying a BullDog shotgun with a light weight stock and a light weight grip.

Jason Mitchell spoke up, "If we already knew the target why did the boss ask Aria for the name anyway?" Jason was about 6'3" Caucasian with a tattoo of a red Chinese dragon on his left arm. Jason was their designated marksman. He carried a MK14 with a holo-sight and grip.

"It was to get us on Omega silently and to see if she would be a problem for us since in 12 hours an Assault Team is going to take down every Eclipse and Blood Pack they can so we need to be out before then. So let move."

The team continued across the outer hull of the large station towards a airlock about 90 meters away that should, if the acquired blueprints are still good, be close to their target. It's slow going as they have to make sure their mag-boots are secure before taking the next step. The original plan was to use thrusters to move quickly but the possibility of sensors detecting them killed that plan.

Finally after nearly an hour they arrived at the airlock. The airlock was put into a small notch in the hull giving the five man team space to stand around the lock itself. Alisha turned, " Caminaria, your up, I need this door open pronto."

Caminaria Caeptis was a Turian hacking prodigy who was approached by Atlas after she attracted the attention of some bad people. She was the teams hacker and computer specialist. She carried a small pack filled with all the extra computing space needed for her job, she claimed she could hack a supercomputer with the gear Atlas gave her.

After they entered the inner lock Caminaria hooked into a hardware maintenance port she started to hack through the as the team stacked up ready to fire at anyone I the other side. After a few minutes she hissed, "Yes!", as the airlock door slide slowly open.

They slowly past through the corridor occasionally ducking into side passages to bypass patrols or civilians heading about the station. Slowly the civilians tapered off as they followed Alisha's omni-pad, this was Atlas' version of the omni-tool it was a combination of the omni-tool and old earth Tac-pad, into Eclipse territory.

"Samantha, are you sure you can get us a shuttle off this rock?" Alisha asked as she looked over her shoulder at the third female of the team. Samantha "Mad Dog" Jackson grinned and nodded, "Of course I can boss, it will be easy."

Samantha was the team's pilot and gunslinger, though she was very deadly in close quarters. She had joined the Alliance after she lost most of her family in the attack on Mindor, her mother, youngest brother, & 2 youngest sisters survived out of her eleven siblings and parents. She had served until 2173 when she crashed a borrowed Mantis gunship into an enemy Grizzly tank during a raid on a slaver base in the Terminus. Atlas had hired a few months after, replacing her left eye and limbs from the crash, to make a difference.

As they advanced down a side corridor Alisha picked up motion on her tracker and signaled to the to stop. "The room next to is showing movement," she whispered through the comm and the team stacked up on the door.

Brian Terrell stood across from Alisha, he was the squad's CQC Specialist. He was carrying a ASM1 modified with extended mags, a laser sight, and advanced rifling. The Filipino was a loud somewhat arrogant, flirtatious intelligent individual. Though he was trained in the Alliance his real lethality is in his training by his grandfather in several old Filipino martial arts making him a master in the arts.

Alisha held up a hand and lifted three fingers and one by one slowly lowered then as she hit the door's activation and the team rushed in point their rifles at three figures, two Turians and a Salarian.

"Freeze, who the hell are you?" The Salarian turned to her and spoke quietly, " Jurrok Bunik, Council Spectre and these men are Puvus Tiburlin and Lucus Gallus also Spectres."

Jason groaned but shut up when Alisha gave him a look. "Alisha Graham, Atlas Stealth and Infiltration unit, this is my team Jason Mitchell, Caminaria Caeptis, Samantha Jackson, Brian Terrell. What's three Council Spectres doing on Omega Station?"

The Turians looked like they wanted to tell her to go to hell but Jurrok spoke first, "Eclipse kidnapped the niece of the Dalatrass, who is next in line. Thus we are here to extract her before they decide to move or kill her, what is an Atlas infiltration team doing here as well?"

Alisha pulled out her omni-pad and past it to him, he looked at it to see a picture of an Asari, she was probably in her Matron age due to slight signs of aging, who was a light violet color with slight curve marking around her right eye. "That is Sha'ir Shiyma, the local Eclipse leader, our orders are to capture her alive, extract her and find any intel on who hired them and the Blood Pack to hit New Baghdad."

Jurrok nodded, "Rationality suggests we work together to make sure we don't accidentally cause trouble for each other and to secure our objectives. Agreed?"

Alisha looked at her team and nodded at him, "Agreed, it will be a pleasure working with you, hopefully it will end well for us." She put out her hand and after a moment he shook it.

12345pie54321

So I am back. Now I will be starting classes on the twentieth of January so I will be trying to update bimonthly or monthly. Also I would like to thank Hiei-Uchiha for his OC Brian Terrell and Guest Q for his OC Samantha Jackson. They own them I own the others.


	6. Chapter 5 is up

Chapter five is up I deleted the old one but when I put the new one up it didn't register to let everyone know


End file.
